worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Computer Science
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Computer Science course. Computer Science * Add free, open Computer Science courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas One direction I'd like open, free http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/ to develop extraordinarily in is Software Creativity & Research, Programming, Computer Science, Virtual Worlds, etc - WUAS is like Wikipedia with MIT OCW. First 20 computer science Ph.D. hires from top 5 universities - Stanford, MIT, Harvard, Yale, Princeton? Yes, if possible ... Another is in language and computing. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Computer Programming Books from Green Tree Press. http://greenteapress.com/index.html. Free. Downey , Allen B. 2009. Python for Software Design: How to Think Like a Computer Scientist. (Cambridge University Press). Free version - Green Tree Press. Grand, Steve. 2003. Creation: Life and How to Make It. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Severance, Chuck. 2010. Python for Informatics: Exploring Information. (http://creativecommons.org/weblog/entry/20559). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan’s School of Information. Select Databases Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Bird, Steven. 2010. Open source Python modules, linguistic data and documentation for research and development in natural language processing and text analytics, with distributions for Windows, Mac OSX and Linux. University of Melbourne, Australia and University of Pennsylvania: nltk.org Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Hardesty, Larry. 2011. The quantum singularity: A new experiment would use quantum effects to perform otherwise intractable calculations, but conducting it should be easier than building a quantum computer. March 2. Cambridge, MA: MIT News Office. Helft, Miguel. 2011. The Class That Built Apps, and Fortunes. May 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Andrut. 2010. What different sorting algorithms sound like. Youtube.com Ehrlich, Brenna. 2010. Arcade Fire’s Experimental New Video Shows What’s Possible with HTML5. August 30. Mashable.com Select Websites Select Wikis Study Groups MIT OCW with OpenStudy Study Group. 2010. MIT OCW with OpenStudy Study Group. (MIT OpenCourseWare has teamed up with OpenStudy so you can quickly and easily connect with others working on this course. Through this site, you can find other students interested in 6.00 Introduction to Computer Science and Programming: work together on assignments, ask each other questions about the exams, or just discuss the topics of the course). Cambridge, MA: MIT. World University and School Links Computing History: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computing_History Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Electrical Engineering. http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Electrical_Engineering Engineering: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Engineering Hacking: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hacking_-_Computers_%28certified,_ethical%29 Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Web Page Design and Production: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Web_Page_Design_and_Production WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University